


The Hotel

by killerwhaletank



Series: The Hackley School [1]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, blowjob, possible virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: Andy's big move is really happening, and he's a little nervous about moving to New York... until he runs into a hot stranger at his hotel.





	The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only part of the story that's written in the first person. When I wrote it, it was kind of a self-insert, except I heard every word in Andy Cohen's voice.
> 
> This is what happens when you drive from Detroit, Michigan to Buffalo, New York through Canada and listen to nothing but his audiobooks.

Courtyard Greenburgh  
Tarrytown, New York  
1 September 2017

From across the hotel parking lot I stared at him as if I'd known him forever, but couldn't quite place how. The icy blue of his eyes pierced the darkness, glowing like a predatory animal. The more I looked the more I saw that he was a complete stranger to me, yet I found myself wanting to learn everything about him.

A gust of wind kicked a pile of leaves around the cracked and patched pavement below, and in a flash his eyes met mine. I must have looked terrified, like a deer caught in the oncoming headlights of a fully-loaded semi, but his expression did not change. Another gust of wind rattled the birch tree below, and without looking he reached into the cargo pocket of his bermuda shorts and pull out a crushed pack of cigarettes. The wind still blew, yet he lit the cigarette between his lips as if he were born doing it.

One drag and the smoke swooshed away from his face carried by another gust of wind. With the cigarette still between his index and middle fingers he crossed one arm over the other along the wooden railing. Again he looked at me, his eyes focused on me as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, slowly taking another drag.

And I'd never wanted to be an inanimate object so badly in my life.

Though it was dark, save for the flickering light fixtures hanging on the walls of the hotel's exterior corridors, I thought I saw a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. What was he smiling at? What was going on in his mind at that very instant that caused him to smile? His body shook with a quiet laughter, prompting me to let out a muted chuckle of my own.

The smile turned out to be more of a smirk. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and took a long, slow pull from the slender white tube, now rolling between his lips, between his fingers. For a brief moment he stood there, the cigarette burning on its own, the filter desperate to return to his lips.

Desperate to be closer. I laughed once at the thought.

He took a final drag from his cigarette and dropped the smoldering built into a cherry Coke bottle filled with only enough cherry Coke to weigh it down. He stood back just a little, both hands pressed flat against the wooden railing, and with the same smirk on his face he nodded his head to the side, as if signaling something. I watched him, not turn back into one of the rooms behind him, but rather down the corridor to the covered staircase.

Was that a signal? Did he want me to follow him? A number of thoughts raced through my mind and not a single one of them made any sense.

He came into view again, now standing at the door leading to the room with ice and vending machines. He pulled the card key from his pocket, and again, looked up at me. I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump growing in the back of my throat.

I'd seen that look before, but only in the movies. And in those movies, I knew exactly what happened next. There was no way that could happen in real life. Right? I turned away and bit the inside of my bottom lip. This wasn't really happening, but a golden opportunity that would immediately pass me by if I continued to hesitate.

I drew in a deep breath. He smirked again and disappeared into the room on the first floor. And I quickly made my decision.

I all but ran down the stairs and across the dormant parking lot to the ice and vending room. Frantic I patted myself down, desperate to find my own card key. I glanced at my pockets and on the ground I saw a small rock wedged perfectly in the doorway to keep the door from closing entirely.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for the longest moment before finally working up the nerve to open the door.

I barely got the door open before a hand grabbed the front of my St. Louis Cardinals T-shirt and tugged me into the room. I heard the door close with a subtle click, the door locking back in place. My back hit the Plexiglas of the vending machine with a quiet thud, the hum of the machine and the sound of my own heart beating were all I could hear. The hand pulled harder at my shirt, lifting me away from the Plexiglas just long enough to feel a hot breath blow across my lips.

It smelled mostly of cigarette smoke, and the slightest hint of alcohol. My curiosity was immediately piqued.

"I wanna suck you off," he slurred, speaking into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and felt a moan vibrate in the back of my throat. I felt my entire body blush, suddenly bewildered by the whole encounter, but my cock was rock hard; a raging bonest barely hidden by the soft flannel pants I wore.

I gasped when I felt his hand grab me through the soft flannel. He was firm and direct; he knew what he wanted and in that moment he wanted me.

I tried to look away but the hand comes from my shirt to my jaw, pulling my dark gaze to his own. In the pale yellow light I see the icy blue eyes darken to pool of deep ocean water, the white of his teeth flashing through a smile, blending with the pale of his skin. I hadn't said anything, yet neither did he to try and break the awkward pause.

"Y-you... you what?" I finally felt myself ask, my body shaking and my voice doing the same.

He laughed and rolled his head back. His tongue flicked against his bottom lip, and when he brought his eyes back to mine his hand was gently cupped, cradled around the back of my neck. "Oh I think you heard me," he replied with a slight nod. The stranger almost growled and with his own moan he rubbed his palm against the length of my cock through the soft flannel. I tried grabbing his wrist but he just clucked his tongue and snickered. "But I'll say it again." He licked his lips and leaned in close, both lips and tongue brushing against my ear. "I want. To suck. You off." I said nothing but could only growl in concern. He laughed again. "Something tells me you want that too, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," I purred, unable to stop the words. The sound of his laughter echoed through the room. I closed my eyes to try and keep my head from spinning, and in that instant he dropped to his knees in front of me, both hands grabbing the soft flannel clinging to my hips. "W-wa... wait!" I tangled my fingers into his hair and tried to keep him from continuing. He looked up at me and I shook my head. "What... what the hell're you-"

He hushed me, and when I looked down at him he smiled. "Trust me," he hummed. My mouth hung open, wordless and just barely breathing. "Just-" He tugged the soft flannel from my hips, revealing to the world just how turned on I was. I gasped again when his bare hand was wrapped around my cock, and I bucked my hips forward. "Y'like that, don't you."

How could I respond? I'd never experienced anything like this before in my life.

I tried to speak again, to say anything at all, but every word was cut off when I felt the warm heat of his mouth envelop just the tip of my cock. I thought I might come right then and there. I felt the softest cry escape from the back of my throat. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back against the vending machine, and with every breath my heart beat faster. I carded my fingers into his hair, in an attempt to stop or at the very least slow his movements, and without stopping he reached back and pulled my hand away. With that I tried to grip the sides of the vending machine, tried to use it to keep myself standing, but he was holding me in place.

He was in complete control. And I didn't even know his name.

I couldn't be sure how much time passed, minutes felt like hours and vice versa. I felt so weak, so hypnotized by this complete stranger, that I honestly had no idea which way was up. I bit my tongue, bit at the back of my hand to keep from screaming as my orgasm ripped through my body. I couldn't control myself, and came just as he pulled his mouth away. Dizzy, I looked down to watch him rubbing my own cum all over his lips with the tip of my cock. I steadied myself on his shoulder, my fingers shaking; and I can actually feel him laugh.

When I finally opened my eyes he was standing in front of me. He pressed a hand against the vending machine behind me, and tucked a finger under my chin, doing his best to draw my attention back to him. "You liked that, didn't you," he asked with a very soft chuckle.

I took several deep breaths, my shoulders heaving. My hair felt heavy, matted down against my head. "W-who... who are you?" I felt myself whispering.

He snickered and pulled another cigarette from the crushed pack in his cargo pocket. He tossed the cigarette between his lips and lit the tip before stepping out of the room. I caught my breath, pulled my soft flannel pants back up onto my hips, and immediately ran after him. "Hey!" I called out and grabbed his shoulder. I chuckled and coughed a little when he accidentally blew smoke in my face. "I... I mean, at... at least tell me your name."

Still smirking, he blew smoke out the corner of his mouth. "Andy," he replied with the slightest shrug of his shoulders.

My eyes flew open and I stumbled back. "What!" I both screamed and laughed simultaneously. "Y-you... you're joking."

He took another drag. "No," he said flatly. "Why... would I..."

I grinned from ear to ear. "I... I'm Andy, too."

Another drag. He folded his arms and snickered. "Short from Andrew, though. Right?" He took another drag and continued before I could answer. "Mine's actually short for Anderson."

"Anderson," I repeated. With a nod I smiled, and watched him stamp the half-smoked cigarette out on the hotel's outer wall. "That's pretty cool. I-I... I mean, I've-"

"Wanna go back to my room?" Anderson remained firm, direct, and very confident in what he wanted. I didn't have a chance to react before Anderson grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs back to his room.

I felt like I should have reacted, like I should have said something, anything in that moment. But the fact of the matter was, his hand felt good around mind. Warm and inviting like his eyes, and especially like his mouth. Following him up the stairs along the outer corridor to his room, I felt as if all of this was perfectly normal, as if I were simply following my secret boyfriend to his room for a quick-

I stopped immediately. Anderson reached for his key card and I took the opportunity to yank my hand away. "Wait," I found myself saying, my voice deeper though still not remotely calm. Anderson just sort of hummed in response. When I didn't say anything else, Anderson laughed with a little sigh.

Anderson keyed open the door to reveal the darkness inside. "Relax," he finally said, stepping just over the threshold to let me into the room with him. The smile slowly began to fade from Anderson's face. I was genuinely terrified that my naivete was beginning to show. I tried to pull away completely, but Anderson reached for me with a little smile on his face. "You're nervous, but." Anderson slid his hand into mine, and gently pushed the door closed behind us. "You really don't have to be."

I swallowed hard, pushing the lump growing in the back of my throat down into my stomach. "No, I... I'm sorry, Andy, it-" My words were immediately silenced when I felt Anderson's mouth against my own. My eyes fluttered closed and I let out the softest moan. My nerves were slowly starting to calm, until I felt Anderson's hand once again cupping my growing cock. "And-"

Anderson hummed and pressed two fingers to my lips. "Not a word," he breathed. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and the softest chuckle vibrated up from the back of his throat. "Please, please Andy, don't... don't say a word."

"I won't," I found myself breathing in return. A little laugh caught in the back of my throat. "But what if-" Without saying a word Anderson gripped his hand around my wrist and dragged me across the room, the soles of my bare feet shuffling against the threatbare carpet. Words, sounds caught in the back of my throat, but before I could say anything, Anderson's hands were both cupped over my shoulders, shoving me down onto the edge of the bed.

Anderson took a step back and smirked. He drew in and held a deep breath, his shoulders pushed back as he slowly peeled the tight black T-shirt he wore up over his head. The soft cotton slowly fell from the tips of his fingers, and I could feel my entire body react. How could this young man, this complete stranger, be so incredibly sexy? How on the face of this planet could be so good looking, and still be into me at the same time? And he was very much into me, that much was totally obvious.

I watched him smile at me, shaking his hips as if he were doing a little dance, undoing the bermuda shorts and letting them fall from his hips. He stepped from his shorts and kicked them aside, standing just out of reach. He was naked from head to toe, and his hotness just grew. I bit back a sweet moan of approval, and heard him laugh. "Somebody likes what they see."

Absently, I let a hand fall to my lap, rubbing my already hard cock through the soft flannel that still clung to my hips. "Hell yeah I do," I growled in response. This made Anderson laugh, and before I could do the same he turned and rubbed his ass against my lap. He pushed my knees apart, his hands cupped over my knees, and continued grinding back against me, the length of my cock settled in the cleft of his ass. He glanced back at me over his shoulder and gently bit the inside of his bottom lip. "W-wait."

"On it." As he spoke Anderson lunged for his shorts and came back with a small foil package containing a little lube and a condom. He rested it on the bed beside me and returned to my lap. The instant his ass my contact with my cock I nearly came again. I gripped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and rocked my hips up from the bed.

I felt a cool breeze where Anderson once sat, long enough to feel my ultra-sensitive cock being covered in latex. Anderson gave my cock a quick tug and before I knew it I was laying back on the bed, him straddled across my hips, slowly lowering himself down to take all of me. He growled, hand pressed to the middle of my chest, knees pressed into the bed as he started working his hips against mine, his mouth unleashing a string of moans and obscenities that I would be sure to hear again, and again, and again.

Minutes passed like seconds, and when it was over my head spun, my vision exploding into a mini universe filled with stars right before my eyes. I collapsed onto the bed and thought that my asthma would surely finally do me in.

"You should go," was all I heard Anderson whisper. When I sat up he was sitting on the edge of the bed, a lit cigarette in his fingers, smoke wafting up to the ceiling. He glanced back at me, and all of the passion, all of the lust from earlier was gone. This was a completely different person; completely different, even, from the stranger who I had just fucked in his hotel room.

"I- okay," I said, perhaps too quickly. With a little nod I got up and rummaged around for my clothes, pulling on just the soft flannel pants and slipping from Anderson's room without so much as a goodbye.

When I got back to my own room on the other side of the hotel, I skillfully slipped back into the room without my mother even knowing I was gone. I crawl into bed, facing the window, and couldn't help the little smile that crept across my face. I was positive that I would never see Anderson again, but I didn't care. I'd never felt so satisfied in my life.


End file.
